Una noche muy especial
by Crema de mantequilla
Summary: La Navidad es una noche para celebrar y convivir con familiares y amigos, pero para algunos puede ser una época de descubrimientos y sorpresas inesperadas. Más aún cuando los sentimientos entran en juego y los dioses deciden involucrarse. Esta historia participa en el reto "El terreno de Afrodita" del foro "El Monte Olimpo".


**DISCLAIMER: El universo de Percy Jackson y sus personajes es propiedad de Rick Riordan**

 **Esta historia participa en el reto "El terreno de Afrodita" del foro "El Monte Olimpo"**

 **Pareja: Nico Di Angelo/Percy Jackson**

 **Palabras: 3,638**

 **Espero que lo disfruten~**

* * *

Las luces de la ciudad creaban un hermoso espectáculo donde quiera que mirara, y de verdad había mucho que pudiera observar.

\- No te distraigas, Percy -

El hijo de Poseidón volteó a ver a un huraño Nico de pie a su lado, con las manos escondidas en los bolsillos de su larga chaqueta invernal, y no pudo evitar molestarle un poco.

\- ¿En el inframundo no hace suficiente fío? - El menor le dirigió una mirada glacial antes de girar sobre sí mismo y comenzar a caminar.

-¡Oye, no me dejes! - Nico ni se inmutó ante la queja del ojiverde y simplemente siguió avanzando por la concurrida avenida.

Percy suspiró y apuró el paso para alcanzarlo, sabía que a Nico no le hacía ilusión acompañarlo fuera del campamento en aquel viaje de compras pero al verlo esa misma mañana, completamente aislado y cabizbajo, no había podido quedarse de brazos cruzados, así que había inventado la excusa de comprar un regalo de Navidad para obligar al hijo de Hades a salir de su caparazón y tal vez divertirse un poco. Se había sentido esperanzado cuando el chico aceptó la invitación -para su sorpresa, sin ninguna clase de chantaje- y creyó haber dado un paso en la dirección correcta, pero viéndolo ahora, no parecía haber logrado más que molestarlo.

Antes de abandonar el campamento había hablado con Hazel por Mensaje Iris y esta le había pedido de favor que ayudara a su hermano a recuperar algo de su ánimo. Él le había asegurado que no habría problema, pero el hacer que Nico la pasara bien parecía más bien una misión imposible de realizar.

\- Nico, espera un poco que no viniste tú sólo - Comentó cuando volvió a estar a su altura y observó que el chico no había cambiado su expresión. Una nube negra parecía cernirse sobre su cabeza.

-Entonces apúrate, no quiero estar aquí toda la noche y arriesgarme a un ataque.- Nico miró a todas partes con calculado desinterés antes de dirigir su oscura mirada a un escaparate cercano.

Percy siguió la dirección de su mirada y vio lo que había captado el interés del menor. Una bonita foto familiar enmarcada en plata, en ella habían dos niños tomados de la mano con sus padres sonriendo en la parte posterior y sintió un peso de plomo caer directamente en su estómago, como siempre que veía a Nico de esa forma. Nico Di Angelo podría no mostrar sus sentimientos pero Percy sabía que aún no superaba la muerte de su hermana Bianca, y si bien él decía haberlo perdonado, no aliviaba la culpa el saber que no había sido capaz de proteger la única familia que le quedaba al chico.

Cerró los ojos y sacudió la cabeza con determinación.

No debía pensar esas cosas. Había traído a Nico con el fin de hacerlo pasar una noche agradable y no para que ambos se atormentaran con algo que no podían cambiar, aunque lo desearan intensamente. Así que sin pensarlo demasiado lo tomó de la mano y comenzó a correr en una alocada carrera que tomó por sorpresa al hijo de Hades, quien simplemente tuvo que concentrarse en no perder el paso mientras se preguntaba que en el Hades le pasaba por la mente a su compañero para tomarlo de esa forma.

Nico no había querido anticiparse a lo que Percy podría querer llevándolo de compras. Había supuesto que probablemente el mayor había olvidado comprarle un regalo a su novia y debía hacer un recado de último minuto, pero desde luego esta situación no figuraba entre sus planes.

Ambos chicos continuaron su carrera apartando peatones y gente cargada con bolsas de compras. Nico no estaba seguro a donde se dirigían, si es que había un sitio en particular al que debieran ir. Percy no le daba ninguna pista, solo mantenía la mano de Nico firmemente agarrada. Una situación que estaba empezando a alterar al menor, quien finalmente se cansó y de un movimiento brusco se safó de su agarre, deteniéndose a mitad de una calle poco iluminada. Nico miró a al rededor, tratando de recuperar el aliento. No sabía donde estaban, él no conocía New York como Percy, pero eso poco le importaba ahora.

-¿Qué crees que estas haciendo? - Miró enfadado al semidiós frente a él por haberlo hecho correr inútilmente a su parecer- ¿Qué pasa contigo? ¿Acaso nos perseguía algún monstruo y no me he enterado?

\- No, es solo...- Percy no supo como continuar, no iba a decirle que estaba escapando del fantasma de Bianca Di Angelo. Nico lo tomaría por loco, además que seguramente conseguiría hacerlo enfadar enserio.- Creí que nos vendría bien despejar un poco la mente.- Acabó diciendo y se golpeó mentalmente contra una pared.

\- ¿Y no se te ha ocurrido otro modo de hacerlo? - La ceja de Nico temblaba peligrosamente.

\- Bueno, eso no importa ahora -regresó los pasos que lo separaban del chico pero se mantuvo a una distancia segura en caso de que este decidiera ahorcarlo o algo peor.- vamos a buscar un regalo.

Ahora a la ceja de Nico se le unió un notorio Tic en su ojo.

\- Percy - su murmullo fantasmal le heló la sangre.

\- Dime.

\- ¿Ves por aquí algún lugar dónde comprar un regalo?

Efectivamente, habían ido a parar a una zona de restaurantes, donde el único objeto que podrías considerar regalar sería un pastel.

-Eh, podríamos tomar un descanso, ¿sabes? - lo miró ocultando su nerviosismo y habló más rápido- tal vez podamos hablar, si queremos volver a las tiendas tendremos que caminar bastante pero me gustaría comer algo primero ¿no tienes hambre? hace mucho que cenamos y ya falta poco para media noche...

\- Percy -

El ojiverde se detuvo y suspiró resignado. Miró a Nico detrás de él que se había quedado de pie con los brazos cruzados.

\- ¿Qué te parece si hablamos un poco?- preguntó al fin.

Nico se tensó, atento a las acciones del mayor, y lo miró con una desconfianza que a Percy le sentó como un puñal. Era consciente que no se había precisamente "ganado" al hijo de Hades pero a veces deseaba que el chico fuera un poco menos arisco para poder entablar una conversación con él.

\- ¿De qué quieres hablar? - le escuchó preguntar con un recelo bien disimulado.

Percy se detuvo en la entrada de un solitario callejón al final de la avenida, el lugar comenzaba a ser demasiado concurrido para su tranquilidad y se dirigió al interior para refugiarse de cualquier posible atención indeseada.

Nico lo siguió, curioso por el extraño comportamiento del pelinegro. Pero cuando Percy se dió la vuelta un mal presentimiento se apoderó de él, no estaba seguro acerca de qué quería hablar pero comenzaba a temer que no le agradaría la conversación.

\- Verás, Nico, la verdad es que no estaba muy seguro de hacer esto, nunca parecía haber una buena oportunidad para hablar y me parece que esta tampoco lo es pero al menos estamos fuera del campamento.

Percy tomó aire y Nico simplemente se mantuvo en silencio escuchando.

\- La cosa es, y creo que ya lo sabes, los chicos y yo estamos preocupados por la manera en la que te aíslas de todos en el campamento. Sé que no querías quedarte, pero si Hades te ordenó permanecer aquí debe ser por algo. Hey, puede que no se trate de una preocupación paternal pero en algo tiene razón y necesitas aprender a convivir mejor con los "vivos" - El ojiverde hablaba apresuradamente, como si las palabras pujaran por salir de su boca.

No puede hacerte ningún bien el estar sólo todo el tiempo -continuó- probablemente creas que si, pero tal vez si nos permitieras ayudarte las cosas podrían ir mucho mejor, Nico. En los meses que llevamos no te he visto participar voluntariamente en nada y me preocupa ver como siempre pareces decaído - El chico lo miró mostrando la sinceridad que brillaba en sus ojos.- Se que no tengo derecho a exigirte nada. Sé que probablemente sólo me consideres una molestia y me odies por no haber protegido a Bianca. Créeme, yo aún no soy capaz de superarlo, y no imagino lo que debió haber sido para ti pero realmente me preocupo por tí. Le prometí a Bianca que te cuidaría y al menos esa es una promesa que me gustaría mantener, si tan solo me lo permitieras...

\- Ya basta -Nico murmuró apretando los puños, pero Percy no se detuvo.

\- Sé que para ti debe ser difícil pero no eres el único que carga con ese peso y no puedes simplemente permanecer oculto de todos nosotros -El tono de su voz aumentó y se volvió un poco más severo- siempre solo, no permites que nadie se te acerque. Nadie en el campamento te conoce porque no les das la oportunidad. No, no nos das la oportunidad -corrigió- a ninguno de nosotros ¿Por qué siempre huyes?, ¿Por qué no nos dejas tratar de ayudarte? Nico...

\- ¡Ya basta! -Las sombras se volvieron más densas y aumentaron en todo el callejón, bajo sus pies grandes grietas comenzaron a formarse, trayendo consigo algunos miembros esqueléticos. Percy salió de su estupor momentáneo y se puso en guardia, no creía que Nico utilizara sus poderes contra él pero no debía ser descuidado, no había notado lo mal que le estaban sentando sus palabras y ahora podía ver su error. La tierra y las sombras, la niebla cubría ante los ojos mortales el despliegue de poder del chico del inframundo. Y cuando este alzó la cabeza Percy pudo ver por que mucho de los chico del campamento le temían, en sus ojos había un brillo de locura que prometía la muerte. Nico sabía perfectamente quién y qué era, y no trataba de ocultarlo, incluso ahora, con un montón de personas curiosas alrededor, los elementos respondían ante la ira del hijo del dios del inframundo.

\- Tú no sabes nada, Perseus, así que mejor mantén la boca cerrada - La suave decadencia en su voz hizo que tanto él como los transeúntes más cercanos, atraídos por la discusión, se estremecieran- Aprecio tu preocupación pero, por tu bien, es preferible que la mantengas bien dentro de tí. No me interesa tu compasión, ni tu simpatía, no las necesito ¿Que no les doy una oportunidad, dices? ¿Para qué habría de dárselas? Todos ellos solamente saben despreciar a los niños como yo. No aprecian a un hijo de Hades, no pueden hacerlo. Nos temen, nos repudian y nos discriminan por tener una herencia que no pedimos. ¿Pero tú que puedes saber? ¿Qué puede saber el semidiós más amado por todos lo que es que huyan de ti como si portaras la peste? Que te miren de reojo todo el tiempo, rezando por no cruzarse contigo en el camino, como si permanecer cerca pudiera significar una visita directa al trono de Hades.

Las manos del chico se relajaron, no así el fuego que el hijo del dios del mar veía brillar en sus ojos. Pero algo cambió. Su mirada se volvió más intensa y Percy pudo notar cómo la ira daba paso lentamente a una extraña melancolía que desconcertó y asustó al pelinegro. Nico parecía a punto de ceder a algo terrible y no estaba muy seguro de donde provenía aquella sensación.

\- ¿Cómo podrías imaginar lo que es ser y sentir algo tan equivocado, algo por lo que en mi tiempo habría perdido la vida? No, Percy, no puedes entender... - Los ojos de Nico se llenaron de lágrimas que se negó a derramar, y miró al chico frente a él de una manera tan sentida que Percy sintió que algo en esa declaración iba dirigido específicamente a él. Pero antes de poder averiguar lo que era, Nico avanzó lentamente hacia él y con vacilación alzó una de sus manos temblorosas, posándola delicadamente en su mejilla.

El corazón de Percy se oprimió al ver el dolor que desbordaban esos cálidos ojos castaños, demasiado llenos de temor y atormentados para alguien tan joven, y se sorprendió al sentir esa caricia inesperada. Nico bajó la cabeza, incapaz de sostener su mirada, comprendiendo que no sería capaz de mirarlo nuevamente sabiendo que existía la posibilidad de que lo odiara.

\- Nico...-

Pero Nico no lo dejó hablar, no se creía capaz de soportarlo, y se maldijo internamente por ser tan débil. Sin alzar la mirada se apartó de él rápidamente con el corazón desbocado. No sabía que estaba haciendo en aquel lugar, nunca debió haber aceptado esa invitación. Seguramente de haberse quedado en el campamento no habría sentido la tentación de hacerle entender, de desear que comprendiera sus sentimientos. Nico corrió, al final del callejón, e ignorando los gritos de Percy detrás de él se fundió entre las sombras, permitiendo que estas lo llevaran a cualquier lugar lejos del alcance del heroe del olimpo.

...

Percy no lograba salir de su aturdimiento, Nico se había marchado ignorándolo por completo y ahora se encontraba solo en el desolado callejón. Caminó como autómata durante un buen rato, no supo cuanto exactamente, solo se mantuvo pensando en lo que acababa de vivir con Nico.

Él no era idiota, o al menos quería creer que no. Annabeth solía decirle que era un poco lento para captar algunas cosas y se preguntó si la actitud de Nico era una de ellas. Se llevó una mano a la mejilla distraídamente, justo donde el chico menor había colocado la suya antes y sintió una calidez desconocida, salida de ninguna parte. Se detuvo abruptamente observando su reflejo en una tienda de caramelos. Parecía tan perdido como se sentía y se restregó la cara tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos.

\- ¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo?- se cuestionó.

\- A mí me gustaría saber lo mismo, querido.

Pery dió un respingo ante la voz de la mujer que había aparecido inesperadamente a su lado. Iba impecablemente vestida con una gabardina larga que la ocultaba casi por completo, pero tuvo el presentimiento de que ya la había visto antes y dedujo, por la familiaridad con la que le habló, que debía tratarse de una diosa o algo parecido.

\- O, no me mires con esa cara de tonto cariño, sé que soy hermosa pero, por una vez, no estoy aquí para que me adules.- La mujer hizo un ademan muy femenino y Percy, ya superado el shock inicial, pudo reconocerla.

\- Afrodita- susurró.

\- Si, Perseus, no me digas que no lo sabias. Oh, bueno, no importa.- La diosa acomodó algunos mechones de su cabello antes de seguir hablando.- La verdad es que no tengo mucho tiempo. He venido aquí en secreto ya que, al parecer, eres completamente incapaz de hacer las cosas adecuadamente.

\- ¿Disculpe?-

-Oh, disculpas aceptadas -Percy se mordió la lengua para no replicar, no necesitaba más problemas esa noche- Bueno, a ver si con un poco de ayuda eres capaz de arreglar las cosas con el chiquillo hijo de hades, al pobre ya le va bastante mal en la vida para añadirle también un corazón roto por distracción. Eso no está bien.

El pelinegro dejó escapar el aire que no sabía que estaba conteniendo, y miró a la diosa del amor como si de pronto no la reconociera.

-¿Que ha dicho? ¿Que a Nico le rompieron el corazón? -Percy parpadeó sorprendido y sintió una punzada en el pecho que no supo identificar - ¿Quién?

La diosa del amor lo miró fijamente y a Percy le pareció que estaba a punto de vaporizarlo por ser un sesos de alga. Rememoró todo lo que había pasado con Nico durante esa noche y se dijo que aquello no podía ser . Porque, sin importar cuantas veces estudiara los hechos y si se dejaba guiar por las palabras de Afrodita, solo parecía haber un único resultado posible.

-¿Y-Yo?

La diosa sonrió y le dió unas suaves palmaditas en la cabeza cual cachorro.

\- Buen chico, no eres tan lento después de todo Perseus Jackson -

Percy ya no prestaba atención, su cabeza era un hervidero de pensamientos y emociones contradictorias. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes? realmente se merecía que alguien lo golpeara por ser tan idiota. Había lastimado a Nico y lo peor era que no tenia la más mínima idea de dónde encontrarlo para intentar arreglar las cosas. Miró a la mujer frente a él, desesperado y esta le sonrió con amabilidad.

\- No te preocupes querido, yo te ayudaré, solo debes hacer exactamente todo lo que yo te diga.

...

Nico se despertó completamente exhausto y sintiéndose miserable. El viaje sombra ya no era tan agotador como en un principio pero aún lo dejaba fuera de combate un buen rato. En un principio creyó que ya había amanecido pero cuando abrió los ojos se dió cuenta de que aún era de noche. Y no solo eso. Estaba rodeado de personas, en realidad parecía haber miles reunidas en la gran plaza y justo al centro pudo observar el inmenso árbol de navidad decorado.

\- ¿Pero que? -Murmuró desconcertado. ¿Dónde se suponía que estaba y cuanto tiempo había permanecido dormido? si juzgaba por el cielo, diría que no habían más de unos minutos desde que había abandonado a Percy en el callejón.

\- Veo que ya despertaste-

Nico se congeló al escuchar la voz de la persona que le robaba el sueño sobre su cabeza y al incorporase lo vió de pie detrás de la banca donde había estado durmiendo. Pero era imposible que él estuviera ahí. Una sensación de pánico se acentó en su estómago y habría salido corriendo de no ser porque el otro fue más rápido y, adivinando sus intenciones, se sentó a su lado agarrándolo firmemente de la cintura.

\- ¡Suéltame! - Se removió con fuerza intentando librarse de sus garras.

\- No - Fué la respuesta rotunda a sus quejas.

Nico pudo haber seguido insistiendo pero las personas más cercanas comenzaron a verlo con curiosidad y eso impidió que siguiera luchando. No pensaba armar otra escena en público, aunque se prometió hacerle pagar al sesos de alga esta humillación.

\- ¿Por qué haces esto? - preguntó, un poco desesperado. Percy no era consciente de lo mucho que sus acciones le afectaban justo ahora. Su frágil cuerpo temblaba y Percy no supo reconocer si de frío o de miedo.

\- Porque me gustas -

Esa respuesta lo paralizó completamente y miró al chico más grande con la incredulidad plasmada en su rostro. Quiso deshacer el agarre que el mayor tenía sobre él una vez más pero este simplemente lo abrazó con fuerza y Nico de pronto ya no sabía en qué clase de dimensión desconocida se encontraba. Alzó la cabeza, observando el rostro que tanto amaba en busca de una explicación. El pelinegro correspondió su mirada y sonrió tiernamente ante su expresión, lucía como un niño perdido y la verdad era que no podía culparlo. Era perfectamente consciente de que había sacudido los cimientos de la vida de Nico con su respuesta pero este no era el momento de hablar al respecto.

\- Esta noche no - susurró cerca de su oreja a lo que el menor se estremeció involuntariamente- prometo contestar todas tu preguntas después, no ahora, ya casi es media noche.

Y como queriendo confirmar sus palabras el reloj central comenzó a sonar las campanadas que indicaban las Doce, al tiempo que estallaban los primero fuegos artificiales. A su alrededor, todas las personas se animaron, sonreían y abrazaban a sus familiares deseándoles una feliz navidad.

Nico no estaba muy convencido de no estar viviendo un sueño pero, si lo era, decidió que quizá no había nada de malo en disfrutar un poco de la situación, tan surrealista como era. Después de todo, no tenía nada que perder. Tomó aire lentamente, permitiéndose saborear por un instante la sensación de tener esos fuertes brazos rodeándolo como tantas veces había deseado que lo hicieran. Giró su rostro ceniciento por el frío y observó al chico a su lado que admiraba la celebración desarrollándose frente a ellos.

\- ¡Percy! - el hijo de Hades gritó para que su voz pudiera escucharse por sobre el bullicio de las persona a su alrededor y el ojiverde lo miró curioso.

No sabía que clase de poder divino había obrado su magia esa noche pero lo agradecía infinitamente, y con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios se acercó más a la calidez de su abrazo. Si aquello era un sueño, no tenía ningún deseo de despertar.

\- ¡Feliz Navidad! - exclamó y pudo ver el rostro de Percy iluminarse ante sus simples palabras.

\- Feliz Navidad, Nico.

El hijo de Poseidón revolvió cariñosamente los los cabellos alborotados de Nico con una gran sonrisa pintada en sus labios, y antes de que el otro pudiera reaccionar, le dió un pequeño beso en la mejilla que hizo que su pálido rostro se tornaran de un intenso color carmín, cosa que él fingió no notar observando los hermosos fuegos artificiales.

El hijo de Hades se recostó tímidamente en el cuerpo del otro y miró a otra parte, escondiendo su sonrojo. Escuchó a Percy reir en voz baja y las vibraciones de su risa le provocaron mariposas en el estómago. Se concentró en el despliegue de colores que adornaban los cielos para evitar suspirar como una colegiala enamorada, no iba a ser tan cursi. Aunque aún no entendía el repentino cambio en los intereses de su compañero decidió confiar en él y preguntar después, si más adelante debía enfrentarse a la realidad al menos tendría el recuerdo de esta hermosa noche para ser feliz un momento.

Si, porque definitivamente aquella sería una navidad que ninguno olvidaría, y estaba seguro que debía dar gracias a los dioses por eso. Especialmente a una cierta diosa del amor muy particular.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fin**

* * *

 **A ver que tal, ¿os ha gustado? Me encanta el Percico así que no pude resistirme a hacer algo con esta pareja. Si os portais como buenos lectores consideraré el hacer la segunda parte. Después de todo aún queda mucho que explicar :3**

 **Nos leemos pronto!~**

 **¿Reviews?**


End file.
